Be My Escape
by MariMart
Summary: Up for adoption) Deryn, Quinn and Nic were raised to be smugglers and scam artists by their Uncle Mordecai. Why? Well to put it simply 'Uncle Mordecai' is in charge of distribution and acquisition of the Bertinelli Family. They flee to Forks What happens when a certain hothead imprints on a paranoid, take no prisoners Deryn. Who happens to have two overprotective siblings
1. Prologue

**Deryn, Quinn and 'Nic were raised to be smugglers, and scam artists by their Uncle Mordecai. Why you ask. Well to put it simply ''Uncle Mordecai'' is in charge of distribution and acquisition of the Bertinelli Family. After a terrible event that happens to their friends Tasha and Toby they decided they need to escape. Ultimately they end up in Forks. What happens when a certain hothead imprints on a paranoid, take no prisoners, Deryn. Who happens to have two overprotective siblings that are extremely suspicious of the pack.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **What happens now when I walk out of town?**_

 _ **And the enemy surrounds me bent on hunting me down?**_

 _ **I'll be moving silent while the enemy sleeps,**_

 **Blisters & Coffee - The Classic Crime**

Family.

For some people that meant large family reunions, where you pretend to remember people's names, when you only knew 1/10 of them.

For some it meant gossip, and, nitpicking, and ''well when are you going to...'' or ''did you hear so-and-so already has...''

For others it meant home, it meant somewhere safe, it meant someone having your back.

For Deryn Scott, Quinn Lance, and Dominic Grace it meant one thing and one thing only.

The Mob, the Bertinelli's, the Family.

Deryn, Quinn and Nic' grew up in it.

They were taken in very young by dear Old Uncle Mordecai.

They know they must have been old enough to use the restroom by themselves but not much else.

Deryn was the youngest at 16.

Quinn was the second youngest at 17.

Making Nic' the oldest by a couple of months he like Quinn was 17.

The idea of family some people had where you knew someone always had your back.

They only had that feeling from each other, but they never called each other Family; in the world they were living that word hadn't been a good word since they were 9 and 8 years old.

That's when the realized stealing, and smuggling weapons and drugs was not normal or good and that the Family was something to be feared for good reason.

They were a team, they were best friends they were not a Family.

But they dealt with it they were kids.

What could they do against the Family? What could they do to stop them?

Nothing, so they kept their head down followed orders, and pretended that it wouldn't be like this forever.

And it wasn't.

And they owed it all to Tasha and Toby who even in death made their lives better.

Tasha and Toby had been there before them.

They were twins and 4 years older than Deryn and three years older than Quinn and Nic.

They helped them understand what being a part of the Family was and how it worked.

How to act in the Family, and how to act outside of the Family.

They helped them learn how to lie better, how to hide, how to hide things and get them where they needed to go.

It was pretty easy who would expect kids to deliver weapons or drugs or know how to use those weapons.

Nobody.

That was why it worked.

But then things changed.

Tasha and Toby were killed.

It was a usual run till' they were ambushed by Yamanaka's men, the Yakuza.

Deryn, Nic' and Quinn had never had to kill before, they knew Toby and Tasha had.

And they knew in that moment, they were probably going to have to start.

But then Tasha is pushing them this way, and shouting for them to ''Get the hell out of here'' leaving Toby and Tasha to deal with it.

They return, they tell Uncle Mordecai he nods, gives them a dismissal and they leave.

They wait for word and don't hear anything, until late the next day.

They were killed.

They were dead, there was no funeral, not even a whole lot of acknowledgement from anyone from the Family.

They found out because, they were taking over their shifts.

Sure there was talk of retaliation, but that was more for the lost merchandise, and talk of the Yakuza enclosing on Bertinelli turf.

Toby and Tasha despite being only a few years older, was the closest thing to parents they had, and now they were dead.

It was terrifying and eye-opening.

They had the realization that, that would be them in a few years.

It was a scary thought.

It was fear, grief, anger, pain, hurt, and desperation.

It was these things that brought them to the train station at 3 am.

They must've made a sight, dressed in black outwardly mourning for their dead loved ones.

None of them looking related, Deryn with her pale blonde hair, Quinn with her vivid red hair, and Nic with his black dark curls.

They gripped hands tight as they took their first train leaving Vancouver.

Afterwards they would transfer to another train in Seattle end up in Port Angeles and take a bus and they would they would end up in the rainy town of Forks but would it be far enough?

* * *

 **Author's Note: HI! Wha'cha think? So Deryn, Nic AND Quinn were raised by Mobster Mordecai :) They smuggle stuff maybe a little far-fetched but still workable. Let me know what you think of their new backstories and Quinn and Nic going to Forks. I just felt like I really liked those characters and then I didn't even use them that much. Also in my head Deryn now looks like Annasophia Robb and Quinn like Jane Levy and Nic like Daniel Shaman except you know with black hair and stuff.**


	2. Ch 1 Not Done Yet

**Ahem... Attention and Greetings there will be a poll to decide an important plot point if you're a guest with no account you can vote in a review. (If it's not up yet it will be soon) Details at the end of chapter. This has been a public announcement brought to you be MariMart now you may returned to your scheduled programming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does**

* * *

 _ **We're not done yet**_

 _ **Not going quietly into the night, not me and my friends**_

 _ **We're not done yet, don't take us too seriously**_

 _ **It's just life we'll win in the end**_

 _ **And we walk on and on and on and we walk on and on**_

 **Not Done Yet-SuperChick**

 **Quinn**

They had been on a train for four hours, another train for four more hours, a bus for another four more hours. All together they had been traveling for 12 hrs, an hour or two between each waiting at whatever station. They were tired, exhausted, exhilarated and a part of them reasonably scared about getting caught somehow, someway. That was why Quinn had an ace up her sleeve. Those hacking skills Uncle Mordecai loved so much were about to be his bane.

Quinn had gotten a copy of the ledger for Uncle Mordecai's distribution division of the Bertinelli's. Digital photo copies on a usb port to be exact. She was wearing it right now as a necklace to anyone else it looked like a simple pendant. Even Deryn and Nic didn't know about it. It wasn't that she didn't trust them but this was their secret weapon it needed to stay a secret.

They arrived at a hunting lodge instead of an actual station apparently the town of ''Forks'' all of them too tired to even comment on the ridiculous name. This town didn't even have an actual station.

They exited looking around perplexed, she noticed she wasn't the only one dead on her feet. They walked inside, Deryn and Quinn dragging their duffle-bags along while Nic got them a room for the night. Because like hell were they sleeping in separate rooms and decided to call it a night or day who cares what time it was.

When they woke up it was 11am or well Nic' and Quinn woke up at 11am Deryn woke up a quarter to twelve.

It's slowly moving that morning they still feel angry and sad and it's a torrent of emotion.

But they continue on, there was a quote that Toby used to like by Winston Churchill ''If you're going through hell, keep going.'' Quinn holds on to it tightly as she prepares for the day along with Tasha's favorite ''As long as there is hope there is life, as long as there is life there is hope.'' She is sure that Nic and Deryn are holding on to them just as tightly.

They decide that Deryn and Quinn should dye their hair especially Quinn.

She loved her red hair but it was a little too noticeable and recognizable.

Nic had already gotten his hair cut, shaved down to a buzz cut in Port Angeles between transfers, but Deryn and Quinn needed a change as well.

Quinn applied the mahogany brown to Deryn's hair and after Deryn made a remark about her eyebrows. Which caused Quinn to cut Deryn's eye mask in half with a pocket knife to protect her eyes as she dyed Deryn's eyebrows.

Deryn was not happy.

Quinn didn't care.

After Deryn's hair was covered in dye she started on Quinn and that would be when Nic made an exit complaining about fumes.

Big baby.

Deryn and Quinn waited for the appropriate time watching Psych on ion television.

When it was done they rinsed and shampooed their hair and then towel dried and then after that took turns taking proper showers.

When they finally got downstairs it was to meet a grinning Nic who had apparently found them work.

Nic motioned for them to head back upstairs so they could talk in private, Quinn was not pleased she was starving.

They trudged up the stairs when they arrived back in the room Quinn turned towards Nic eyebrow raised ''Well?''

''Alright we'd be working at the lodge we can stay here for free in this room.'' he said motioning around

''Is that smart? I mean if they make it this far out then wouldn't this be the first place they'll check.'' questioned Deryn

Quinn nodding

''This is true but we'll only stay here for a while and then bolt this is more of a 'catch our breath stop and smell the roses make some cash' type of thing.''

Quinn snorted ''Don't you mean stop and smell the rain, this is supposedly the rainiest town in Washington.''

''Whatever stop and smell the rain or dance in it. Look I know we can't stay in Washington but we need a break and it's not like we can just show up at the canadian border and just be like 'let us in'.''

''Yeah, ok.'' said Quinn this time Deryn nodding her agreement.

''What's the gig?'' asked Deryn

''You're a chef'' he said pointing at Deryn ''I'm Reuben's assistant, he's in charge of game hunting regulation for the lodge and setting up trail-markers'' he said pointing to himself ''And you're like... a concierge mixed with housekeeping and wifi stuff and accounts.''

''What does that even mean?'' questioned Quinn

''Ok, so I told her you were good with computers, numbers, and people; which you are, and she thought you'd be good at helping her deal with the lodgers, and maintaining the Wifi, and stuff because it sucks out here or something.''

''I'm good with computers sure, but making sure the Wifi works, what even?''

''Look you got the job you'll be fine.''

Quinn rolled her eyes.

''I'm gonna have to cook a lot aren't I.'' stated Deryn glumly

''That sounds a hell of a lot better than housekeeping. Hey why am I not a chef?'' asked Quinn

Deryn and Nic snorted with laughter.

And Quinn can't help but smile because despite everything Deryn and Nic are laughing and that's kind of fantastic.

''Because you can't cook.'' Nic said between laughs.

''Besides I don't know what your talking about. I'll be stuck in a hot stuffy kitchen dealing with people crying for their food.' adds in Deryn'

''It won't be so bad there are two other cooks.''

''Yeah, I guess.'' assented Deryn

''What's our cover?'' asked Quinn

''We're siblings.''

''Really?'' asked Quinn

''Yes, really now with your newly dyed hair we can pass. Not all siblings look alike and we did grow up together.''

''True.''

''What's our names?'' asked Deryn

Nic smirked.

Oh no, Quinn had a bad feeling about this.

''Jason'' he said pointing to himself ''Robin'' pointing to Deryn, and pointing to Quinn ''Harley.''

Deryn busted out laughing, while Quinn's face went red.

''Are you freaking kidding me!?''

''Shh... keep it down Quinn or should I say Harley.''

''You suck.'' Quinn replied maturely sticking out her tongue

''What's our last name?'' asked Deryn

Quinn braced herself.

''Fox.''

''That's not that bad.''

''Yup, it's for Lucius Fox, plus zorro means fox in spanish, and Batman was inspired by Zorro.''

''You're such a nerd .'' Quinn replied with a fond smile.

''Wait, a minute if we're siblings. What's the age difference? Who's the oldest?'' asked Quinn

''Obviously, I'm the oldest at twenty-one.''

''Twenty-one? How are you going to pull that one off? You're seventeen?'' asked Deryn

''Please don't tell me you're doing it just to drink?'' added Quinn skeptically

''Hey, you drink too. And no I'm not but I thought it would be best, because you two are Harley and Robin my younger twin sisters, who just graduated from high school recently. I'm taking you on a road trip for your gap year. I thought that seemed like something a normal twenty-one year old would do?''

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

''Look, I figure I'll play the happy-go-lucky older brother who wants to show his sisters freedom, before college or something.'' added Nic

''I guess that makes sense besides if me, and Deryn were the older ones someone might give her a beer.'' Quinn said

''I still don't see why I can't drink and you can.'' huffed Deryn

''Because we're older.'' answered Nic

while at the same time Quinn said ''You wouldn't like it.''

''How do you know that?'' asked Deryn

''Because I know you, you might like margaritas or whatever since you like the virgins but really you just like the juice. I'm the same way and no matter what this idiot says he doesn't like the hard stuff either. He only drinks the craft beer and the occasional rum with coke.'' answered Quinn

''Then why drink?'' asked Deryn

''Because Uncle Mordecai would offer it.'' answered Nic

Deryn didn't ask anymore it would have been considered an offense to say no.

''How did you get us the jobs anyway?'' asked Deryn instead changing the topic

''I talked to Diana.''

Deryn and Quinn just looked at him

''Oh she's the owner and then she gave me the applications. I was going to wait for you guys -GIRLS!- girls but the both of you were taking too long. I filled them out handed them in, she must've liked me or really needed the help cause she said yes.''

''Didn't you need ids for the application?'' asked Quinn

''Yes.' responded Nic'

''So?'' retorted Quinn

''Nic!'' shouted an aggravated Deryn

''I finished up the ones you were making in Port Angeles.''

''Oh my God! Why? Those we're like the worst ids I've ever made.'' said Quinn mortified

''Well they worked.'' smiled NIc

''Let me see.'' demanded Deryn making a grabbing motion with her hands

Nic obliged and showed her the ids Quinn was right they were worse ones she had made because she photoshopped their hair to match the dye and get rid of Nic's curls.

Deryn laughed.

Nic grinned.

Quinn groaned.

''It's not funny I was planning on scrapping those.''

''Too late.'' was Nic's response

''I hate you all.''

Nic and Deryn turned to her grinning and chimed together

''You love us.''

Quinn responded maturely by throwing a pillow at them.

The rest of that day which started after lunch ''-But Bacon!-Hey you snooze lose Deryn- Shut up Nic-'' was spent acclimating to their new jobs.

It wasn't so bad Quinn could tell Deryn liked Martha and Ross a lot.

Martha with her mischevious humor and Ross with his sarcastic dry wit.

And Nic got along great with Reuben despite his gruff appearance and Nic's good-hearted goofiness. Then again Reuben was married to Martha maybe it was because Nic was a goofball that they got along so well. That and despite Nic's goofiness he was very attentive to the tasks Reuben gave him.

And Quinn got along great with Diana she was confident, straight-forwarded and kind.

Quinn enjoyed working with her and was beginning to really respect her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: HELLO! :D I'm so excited for this new story and so glad you've chosen to read it.**

 **Anyway explanations so I feel I changed more than I thought I would hehe :)**

 **So Quinn and Nic are in Forks too and are very protective of Deryn. Occasionally the chapters will be in Quinn's or Nic's POVs.**

 **Deryn is no longer a vegetarian it didn't make sense anymore the way she was growing up. As if she could be that picky to actually eat GOOD vegetarian meals**. **She might not be a dancer anymore still figuring that out, also growing up the way she did I doubt she'd be able to have feather extension so that was vetoed. And yeah I'm a bit of a comic book fan and I favor Batman over Superman and Nic will probably display that. OH this is a good one! Like y'all are gonna vote on this and everything!**

 **Will Quinn/Nic stay a pairing or will Nic be paired with Leah and Quinn with Seth or Embry or even Jacob! Huh-huh... Wha'cha think? I mean I could still have Nic/Quinn and just transition them from friends to more or I could make it were they're all imprints. Anyway let me know so I can start plotting. I'm confident I can do any of these pairings. Anyway if the polls not up already it should be soon! Also if you're a guest who unfortunately does not have a fanfiction account you can vote via review :)**


	3. Ch 2 Don't Wake Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does I do own my OCs**

 _ **I went to bed I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Ain't the same since I'm living without you**_

 _ **All the memories are getting colder**_

 _ **All the things that I wanna do over**_

 _ **Went to bed I was thinking about you**_

 _ **I wanna talk and laugh like we used to**_

 _ **When I see you in my dreams at night**_

 _ **It's so real but it's in my mind**_

 _ **Don't Wake Me-Skillet**_

 **Deryn**

Being Robin was actually kind of easy and kind of nice. Robin's life didn't consist of mobsters, smuggling, product. Robin had a sister and brother and co-workers who might actually be friends. It was nice. It was fake. And every night Deryn, Quinn and Nic would wind up in the same bed despite there being two beds. and a cot. They would all crawl into bed together no one ever acknowledge why. That would mean talking about the nightmares, and exactly what they were about. Deryn didn't know what Nic and Quinn dreamed about, but she herself dreamed about Tasha and Toby.

 _There's a dark abyss and then suddenly she sees street lamps appear lighting a path. She follows it and then she's running and running. From what she doesn't know but she feels phantom hands clawing at her as she runs but she keeps on. Her lungs are burning, sweat pouring in her eyes, and legs feeling weak. She falls and feels a gentle hand helping her up and when she looks up it's Tasha and Toby. She's 7 again and has just fallen and scraped her knee. They're smiling and then they're skin is turning into decay and they're fading away, words echoing in the wind._

'' _You left us to die!'' The street lights are gone fading and the wind is howling the words turn from a shout into a screech and she's being sucked into the darkness._

And that was right about the time she would wake up and then crawl into bed with Quinn and wake up with Nic on her other side. But those are Deryn's dreams and Deryn's problems when she's Robin she's able to forget about them as she goes through the repetitive task of chopping onions, cleaning tables and taking orders.

Deryn is cleaning table when she sees a brother and sister pair she has come to keep on eye on. They're twins and whenever she sees them she wonders if that was what Tasha and Toby could've been like at 10 instead of being caretakers to a 6 year old and a 7 year old. She smiles when she sees them small and barely there but there all the same.

Then she notices them sneaking off, she doesn't see their parents and no one sees them sneaking off.

She calls out to Martha that she's taking her fifteen and goes to stop them.

Only when she gets outside their not within her sights.

Huffing and scowling to herself she grabs a bright orange hunter vest and starts walking forward calling in their names.

She's calling for a while when she sees two burly guys and she doesn't mean burly like Reuben.

She means burly like buff and tall and jock-looking.

''Hey!'' she shouts immediately getting their attention

She sees them turn to each other as if deciding whether or not to go and speak to her.

Deryn rolls her eyes.

They walk to her and she in turns walks towards them.

''Have you seen two kids about this high, ten years old, brown hair, hazel eyes?'' she rattles off at them when they reach her.

''No. Are they out here in the woods?'' asks the biggest one which is pretty big

Deryn resists the urge to roll her eyes

''Pretty sure I saw them sneaking off and went after them.'' she replied instead

Another exchange of glances.

 _Rude and Annoying!_

''Look, ma'am why don't you go on back and let your parents know what happened and we'll look for your siblings.'' suggests the other male with him, with some pretty legit puppy dog eyes Deryn thinks to herself.

Deryn answers quickly and curtly

''No.''

They seem so surprise she has to resist laughing.

''Look, first I'm not here parents, second they're not related to me, three the more the merrier sure but I don't know you and I don't trust you, and last but not least I don't think they'll trust you and must definitely won't come with you.''

Cue irritated and shocked faces.

Exchange of glances.

''Alright. Jared can help you look while I'll go look in a different direction and if I find them I'll call Jared's cell phone and vice versa.'' the bigger one says

Deryn doesn't like being told what to do at all, but it's a decent-ish plan so she relucantly agrees.

They're walking for a while making small talk.

''I'm Jared and you are?''

''Robin.''

''So you're not related to them but went out of your way to search for them?''

''Well, I'm the only one who saw them, I didn't see their parents and I don't actually have a cell-phone on me so….''

Jared nods

''So are you travelling on your own or….''

Deryn raises an eyebrow at him in question

''Well, you mentioned you didn't come with your parents sorry just trying to make small talk.''

Deryn nods and answers ''I came with my twin sister and older brother.''

Jared grins

''You have a twin sister are you guys-er… girls identical?''

Deryn smiles a thin smile but one all the same.

''Unfortunately no, we're fraternal and look pretty much nothing alike. She's got all of mom's looks, I got dad's and my brother Jason is a fair mix.''

''That's cool.'' Jared said nodding

Deryn was about to open her mouth to continue the small talk but then a guy who was also buff and tall came running their way.

Jared instantly seemed on alert.

''Sam found the kids but they're not cooperating he said to bring the girl.''

''Girl gots a name.'' was all she muttered before dashing off towards the new arrival

When the arrived to where Sam and another buff guy was Deryn spotted NIkki and Timmy up in a tree hurling insults to them.

Robin rolled her eyes catching her breath from the sprint over there.

Her head snapped up when she heard a loud masculine voice shout

''Get down you little dipshits before I knocked down this tree with you on it!''

 _Oh hell nah!_

''Hey! You complete jackass shut the fuck up!''

The man in question turned towards her eyes filled with fury that quickly turned into something else.

Something Deryn was completely unfamiliar with, whatever it was she didn't like it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like it even though this is loosely based off of Troubled I still had a hard time figuring out what to do.**


	4. Ch 3 Creep

**Disclaimer: I only own the following OCs Deryn, Quinn, Nic, Mordecai, Diana, Martha, Ross, Reuben and Sadie everything else is not mine Ok?**

* * *

 _ **You're just like an angel**_

 _ **Your skin makes me cry**_

 _ **But I'm a creep**_

 _ **I'm a weirdo**_

 _ **What am I doing here?**_

 _ **I don't belong here**_

 _ **I don't belong**_

 _ **Creep**_ _(originally by Radiohead) I picked the lyrics used in_ _ **The Book of Life**_

 **Paul**

Paul wasn't in the best of moods but lately he was never in a good mood. All of which he blamed on shifting which the blame then fell on the fucking Cullens. He had freaking mood swings like crazy before he shifted. He had to practically run away for the first couple of weeks which made his mother unreasonably mad to the point she actually considered sending him to his father. Sam had to talk her out of it. But that didn't work it was a combo of Paul's absolute disaster of his relationship with his _Father,_ the fact that Sadie (Paul's seven year old sister) was already bawling her eyes out at the idea, Billy talking to her and the fact she needed Paul to look after Sadie. His mom didn't trust Sam at all. She didn't hate him maybe had a begrudging respect for him since she noticed that he was doing something to help her son. She liked Emily a lot. But she didn't trust Sam. Which made things hard on Paul. But that was just one thing that stressed Paul out. Lately they had to run a lot of more patrols despite the fact that the Cullens had left. There was some weird stuff happening in Seattle that screamed vampire and was putting the Pack on edge. Sadie was getting upset with him because he wasn't spending as much time with her as he used to which in turn was ticking his Mom off. And right now he was running on low fumes and wanted to go to Emily's and eat and sleep and eat and sleep. Not to mention he had to drop off Sadie there because his mom was working and he was _suppose_ to be watching her but _needed_ to patrol.

Which led him to the other reason he was not in a good mood some stupid kids got themselves lost in the woods and Embry had to inform him that Sam needed his helping searching for them.

Paul was not happy at all.

Sam of course heard him ''complaining'' and started going on about responsibility or some nonsense.

That was another thing Paul hated the Pack mind, he should make a list.

Paul thankfully spotted the brats, informed Sam and Embry and phased.

He quickly pulled on his shorts.

He wondered what it said about him as a person that he gotten used to being in the buff and walking around commando.

But then again he probably couldn't be judged by normal standards, normal people didn't turn into huge wolves.

He raced off towards the kids unsurprised as Embry and Sam pulled up to his side.

The kids however saw them and squirrel climbed the closest tree and they actually got a lot higher than you would think.

Paul didn't hate kids he really didn't.

But he would never choose to deal with or take care of any kid besides Sadie and maybe, maybe Claire.

So he decided to let Mister Alpha deal with it and tuned him out as he tried ''reasoning'' with the kids.

Which resulted in nothing except the kids decided they were creepy hobos and pedos.

Greaat.

''Hobos! Nikki their hobos!'' called the boy

''I bet their Pedos, look at them trying to lure us down!'' called Nikki

''Pedos! Hobos!'' they chanted

Sam failed to change their minds.

''Kids, were not Hobos or Pedos, a girl sent us to come find you. Your parents are probably worried sick by now.''

''Oh, yeah. What's her name? How do we know you're not lying?'' called the boy

Sam was silent.

''Sam?'' whispered Embry.

Sam started muttering ''I didn't ask her what her name was.''

Of course not.

''Ok kids, Sam here is having a lapse in memory. So if you could just get off the tree?''

''Timmy did you hear that?'' said Nikki

''Hear what Nikki?'' said Timmy

''That tree just talked?'' said Nikki

Tall jokes.

Stupid Kids, Stupid Sam, Stupid Girl.

''Oh my gosh, that tree can talk?'' said Timmy

''Do you think this one can talk too?'' said Nikki

''I don't know, maybe we should ask it?'' said Timmy

They pretended to try, and talk to the tree they were on.

If Paul wasn't so pissed, and tired he probably, would have found it funny.

Sam sent Embry to go find the girl.

Sam tried talking to them again.

They called him Sasquatch.

Sam turned to Paul.

''What?''

''Maybe you can intimidate them into coming down.''

Paul mentally rolled his eyes.

His Alpha was asking him to intimidate kids, because he himself didn't want to scare them.

Sure Sam I'll do your dirty work.

''Get down you little dipshits, before I personally knocked this tree, down with you on it.'' Paul shouted.

Only for someone, to shout back, someone who was not a child.

''Hey! You complete jackass shut the fuck up!''

Paul was pissed.

He turned to face the person who he was about to destroy into a oblivion.

He could feel his body shaking already from rage.

He could feel a growl trying to force it's way out.

He caught sight of grey blue eyes and he was gone.

The anger faded away into wonder.

Without realizes it his mouth dropped and quickly his lips fell into a smile.

His eyes examined the person attached and it was a girl.

She had deep brown hair, was petite her hair picked up in a sloppy bun.

She was dressed simply in light teal hoodie over a simple black shirt with skinny jeans and old scuffed grey converse.

She was…..

And Paul absent-mindedly heard Embry whisper ''Shit.''

And then there are two childish voices calling out ''Robin!'' and the girl turned away from him.

And Paul realized what just happened.

 _Shit._

The girl Robin apparently his…. imprint.

Headed towards the tree as she called out ''Hey, little monsters think you can get down now!''

''Um… No!'' was their nervous reply

''Kids, acting like freaking kittens, climbing somewhere and not being able to get down.''

Paul could hear her muttering to herself.

Paul didn't realize what she was intending, till' she got to the tree, and place her hand on a branch.

''What are you doing?'' he blurted out, he couldn't stop himself.

''Climbing the tree.'' she answered flippantly

''No.'' again, he said without thinking.

What was wrong with her, she could get hurt.

The very thought of her in pain, hurt him.

''No?''

Then a pebble or something hit Paul's shoulders.

Followed by a little girl's shout of.

''Leave Robin alone!''

''Nikki, don't throw things! And I can handle myself!''

She then proceeded to climb.

Before Paul could do anything.

Sam order him to take a run.

Jared dragged him to the brush, and cover of the trees.

They phase.

And Paul can just feel Jared's smugness.

 _You imprinted_

 _ **Thanks, I didn't notice.**_

But even, Jared can tell that comment, isn't as scathing as it could be.

 _Come on, man. I mean you've always been the guy that chases everything in a ''skirt'', and now you've imprinted. I can't wait till' I see Kim._

 _ **No!**_

 _No?_

 _ **You're not allowed to tell Kim.**_

 _I'm not allowed to tell Kim. Paul! She's my imprint, I need a reason._

 _ **Because!**_

 _Because?_

 _ **I wasn't suppose to imprint! Guys, like you, Sam, Quill and maybe even Embry imprint. Not me!**_

 _Paul you can't reject the imprint, just because you want to screw some more girls._

Paul growled loudly at that, and lunged at Jared.

Jared was flooded with Paul's thoughts.

 _ **Guys like me shouldn't imprint! That girl, Robin deserves more than a manwhore like me! My mother deserved, more than my deadbeat two-timing dad and, Robin deserves more than someone as screwed up as me! I'm the type of guy, that our Alpha asked to intimidate children! Children! And she's the kind of girl, who shouts at guys like me! Guys that could've easily hurt her! The type of girl, who climbs a tree to help kids get down, like their kittens!**_

 _Paul you wouldn't have hurt her, she's your imprint._

 _ **Sam hurt Emily.**_

 _That was different, Sam was barely phased, and didn't have anyone else._

 _ **I have the least amount of control, and you know it.**_

 _You could get better, when I think of Kim. I'm always able to calm down._

 _ **I'm not cut out for this. I'm not good for her.**_

 _Sam thinks that the imprint is the best way to carry the gene. But Billy Black thinks that it makes us better wolves, better men. She could make you better, and maybe you can make her life better. Come on, she should be back at the lodge by now._


	5. Ch 4 Cheap Shots

**Disclaimer: I only own the following OCs Deryn, Quinn, Nic, Mordecai, Diana, Martha, Ross, Reuben and Sadie everything else is not mine Ok?**

 _ **I have a demon in me**_

 _ **It shows its teeth and escapes**_

 _ **when I impatiently speak**_

 _ **that's when i make my mistakes**_

 _ **It seems I'm prone to abuse**_

 _ **I'm just like you, I'm just like yo**_ _ **u**_

 _ **Cheap Shots-**_ **The Classic Crime**

 **Deryn**

Deryn was unsure of exactly how she was going to climb the tree since well she never exactly climbed one before. But not knowing how to do something had never stopped her before. Besides she did parkour all the time, how hard could it be?

After the Asshole left she took her time examining the tree, studying the grooves and what she could use to hold onto and use as foot holes. She was a bit worried about her shoes converse weren't the best for parkour and she wasn't sure how they would work for tree climbing but alas she didn't put on her running shoes today.

She probably should have thought more of how to approach it before she walked back a couple feet and then ran full force towards the tree jumping as high as she could and was able to reach a branch. _Score!_ Quinn would have been so ticked. When Deryn had first started free running she was 12 and bored and eventually sprained her ankle. Quinn was ticked, so we're Nic and the twins. But Tasha agreed that Deryn could continue if she was smart about. Which led to Deryn spying on the cheerleader's practice, looking up information on gymnastics and several different martial arts. She even attended a few free community classes (as long as it was the first class it was free) including but not limited to capoeira, ballet, gymnastics, pilates, yoga and several others. She actually ended up developing a tentative friendship with a cheerleader named Nina who began to parkour train with her. So, yeah Deryn ''recklessly'' climbing a tree which Deryn didn't think was reckless but Quinn probably would and then Nic would get on her too. But, whatever.

Deryn continued her ascent ignoring the mumuring voices from the men down below.

She reached the twins in no time who shouted out ''Robin!'' upon her arrival.

Which was followed by ''How'd you do that!'' and ''Teach me, teach me, teach me!'' and ''You're definitely going to teach us!''

Deryn helped them get down from some of the branches that were easy for their small size going up but harder going down.

The man who hadn't even introduced himself asked her when she got down

''How'd you do that?''

''I used to take gymnastics, excuse me.'' Deryn said curtly as she walked away.

''We can walk you back.'' offered the boy who had came for her and Jared

''No, thanks I don't know you.'' she said walking further away holding tight to the twins hands.

The men thankfully didn't protest but Deryn had a feeling she was being watched the whole time.

It was unnerving to say the least.

When she arrived she was promptly pushed back forward by the weight of Quinn and the twins smartly moved out of the way.

''Where were you?'' the words not coming out of Quinn but a furious Nic.

Nic was all fun and games most of the time but he had a protective streak, a silent temper. Nic unlike Quinn did not shriek or yell when angry. His voice was controlled and tight, his eyes hard and his posture stiff as a board.

It was really disconcerting.

''I went looking for the twins when I saw them run off.''

Nic wordlessly turned to the twins, who promptly nodded vigorously, surprise on their face an angry Nic was something they had never seen.

''You didn't tell us.'' Nic accused

''I didn't think I'd be gone that long.''

Quinn was uncharacteristically quiet but Deryn figured she thought Nic could handle it.

''Do you even understand the situation we're in _Robin_ because if you did then you wouldn't be acting like an ingannare.*''

''So what I was suppose to let them run off and get eaten or something!''

''Don't be so dramatic. You could have let Reuben and I know we could tracked them down and Quinn could have informed their parents. Which you would have realized if you actually had been thinking about what the hell you we're doing.''

''Excuse me! I'm being dramatic you're the one acting like some paranoid obsessed idiot.''

''Guys!'' growled out Quinn her voice with a warning edge.

''No, he's being an ingannare not me. The only reason we're still here is because he can't figure out what the hell are next step is going to be. And in the end he's going to get us screwed over.''

''Enough! _Jason, Robin_ get back to work you both wasted enough time! And when the both of you can stop acting like mocciosso stupidos* let me know.'' Quinn's voice loud, commanding and tinged with stress.

Deryn huffed walking off to the kitchen.

She was given numerous potatoes that needed to be peeled for Martha's potato salad.

Ross timidly asked her to go take some orders out and see if anyone needed their order taken.

She met up with Nikki' and Timmy's parents who were leaving with a to-go bag.

She delivered a couple of more meals along and taking some orders for others.

And then she saw them and she couldn't help but think that her day was turning out to be really crappy.

''What'd you want?'' she bit out as she reached the table with Jared and Asshole.

Jared's right eyebrow rose, Asshole flinched.

 _Good_

''That's how you talk to all your customers?'' was what she got as a reply from of course Asshole.

''No, just assholes who yell at children, you know kind of like you.''

There was a thump under the table and Jared ordered a double-cheeseburger with bacon and hot fries and Deryn could've sworn she heard him say as he made a break for the bathroom ''That it would be a good snack.''

''And for the Asshole?'' she asked with a sugar-sweet smile and honeyed voice.

''I… I came to apologize.''

Cue Deryn's unimpressed face.

''I know I shouldn't have done that I… Uh have a sister about those kids age and if someone spoke to her like that I'd beat them to a pulp. And well I know it was wrong but my friend thought it would be a good idea to scare them down. In retrospect it was a bad idea that I shouldn't have listened to. It's just…. I'm sorry I screwed up.''

Deryn sighed

He seemed sincere it was just she did not have the freakin' patience for this at all.

''Why'd you do it then?''

''It's not a good excuse.''

''That's not what I asked for.''

….

''Well, normally I probably would have said something I don't actually like being told what to do but I'm just stressed.''

''Stressed?'' Deryn question her voice _slightly_ less scathing.

''Uh… Well I'm running on 4 hrs of sleep, I'm suppose to be in summer school but I'm sure I'm going to end up flunking out. I'm suppose to have picked up my sister by now and she's probably worried. And I'm starving, and my dad keeps trying to talk to me into coming to see him and the bimb-'' He stopped abruptly looking _embarrassed._

Deryn smiled a soft smile and slipped into the seat across from him and laid her arms over her the table resting her head.

She slowly lifted it after a while and said

''So, you're having a crap day too?''

''Too?''

''Yup. I went to find the twins was supposed to be gone for 15 mins was gone for almost an hour told no one where I went. My brother and sister are ticked with me now. I said something kind of stupid to my brother. I already been told by Martha, she's the cook and Reuben who works with my brother and I'm just waiting for Diana to add in her two cents. The only one who hasn't told me anything is Ross and I think that's just because he's worried my temper is as bad as my sister Harley which it kind of is. But she shrieks instead of shouts most of the time. Oh and I'm pretty sure she's gonna yell at me later so…. Yeah crap day. And did I mention I said something really stupid to my brother.'' Deryn answered groaning and resting her head again.

''It'll be ok.'' he said awkwardly

''Yeah?'' she asked sarcastically

''Look if their ticked then they care. It's when the don't blink an eyelash when you do something when you should start worrying.''

She raised her eyebrows up at him.

''Look that comment about my dad he's a jerk who ran off on me and my family to be with some bimbo. When I used to visit him I could get away with anything my mom though seems to get on me for everything. But she does it cause she cares so while it's annoying. I know she does it cause she doesn't want to see me hurt so *awkward cough* yeah don't worry so much.''

He obviously wasn't used to giving comfort but it helped kind of she smiled at him warm and bright and it naturally widened when he smiled back.

Sat up straight and extended her hand smile in place

''Hi, I'm Robin Fox nice to meet you.''

''Paul Lahote, likewise.'' his hand met hers hesitantly and he was looking at her like _before_ and he grabbed her hand very gently and shook it just as gently.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello! So how's everybody doing? :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter and please let me know wha'cha think K?**

 ***ingannare according to google translate because I don't speak italian it mean fool**

 ***moccioso stupido is foolish brat according to google translate**

 **I decided to have them know italian because I'm fairly sure that Bertinelli is an italian name and I kind of wanted them to have a way to speak about something and the wolves not understanding. Most of the Bertinelli's besides a few are americans some are italian americans but it's a mixed group. They just decided that it would be more traditional to speak in italian to big meetings and our trio picked up a few things and a couple of school classes and they can speak it conversationally but are not fluent.**


	6. Ch 5 Losing

**Disclaimeir I don't own any twilight characters or the idea of imprinting and stuff. Just the OCs basically if you recognize from something else I probably don't own it and well you know.**

 _ **I can't believe what she said**_

 _ **I can't believe what he did**_

 _ **Oh, don't they know it's wrong, yeah?**_

 _ **Don't they know it's wrong, yeah?**_

 _ **Losing-**_ **Tenth Avenue North**

 **Deryn**

After Deryn's awkward yet honest conversation with As-Paul she got his order, gave it to Ross.

She continued on with her day of chopping, rinsing, cleaning, dish-washing, and waitressing.

She did say bye to Paul though and gave him a cookie for _his_ _sister_ ''For your little sister not you, don't be such a piggy.''

At the end of the day she was stinkin' exhausted and kind of guilty.

She couldn't believe she said that.

Like come on, Deryn below the belt much?

'Nic was already paranoid about staying at the lodge and they had only been there for like two weeks and you said that?

Ugh...

Stupid mouth.

Deryn finished up cleaning the kitchen her hands creased with water wrinkles, she walked heavily up the stairs and waiting outside the room leaning against the wall was an angry Quinn.

 _Great, good-bye ear drums and good hearing._

Quinn didn't even say anything just gestured for her to follow with a ''if you don't I will murder you and no will find the body'' face it was kind of scary.

Not that Deryn would ever admit that.

Quinn led her to the lodge's mudroom by the back entrance downstairs.

Once inside, Quinn turned towards Deryn her face a bright red that rivaled her original hair color.

''I cannot freakin' believe you _DERYN SCOTT!_ Like what the hell _possessed you_ to say such _shit like that_! We're suppose to stick _together_ I thought you _knew_ that!'' Quinn shouted at Deryn, her shouting turning into shrieking at certain times.

''I know.'' answered Deryn feeling like a child again

''And?'' asked Quinn her voice sharp but thankfully not shouting

''I'm going to apologize Quinn, I'm not a child.'' Deryn snapped

''Yeah, well you chose the worst time to act like one. We're suppose to be stupid reckless teenagers but we're not allowed to be Deryn! I love you, you know that but. WE NEED YOU! We need each other and...'' Quinn trailed off and Deryn felt a little bad noticing all the signs of stress on Quinn.

The bitten nails, the furrowed eyebrows, the stiff back it was all there.

''Quinn we've gotten this far we'll figure out and make it together. And I'm not going anywhere you know that right? And I'll talk to Nic I promise and... I'm sorry for making you worry.'' Deryn said her words tumbling out of her mouth awkwardly.

''Yeah, I'm sorry for freakin' out on you. It's just one of the reasons ''things'' are taking so long is because I'm having trouble faking all the correct papers and stuff. And then we've been trying to figure out the best route and how to lead false trails and we know how to do some of this in theory but we never done ''it'' before you know? And I'm just really stressed that we'll get caught and things will be really, really bad.'' replied Quinn her words coming out in a frenzy.

''Hey you got me and Nic we can help.''

''Yeah, no. I might not be able to cook but you two and computers. *grinning* that's hilarious.'' Quinn replied

''Yeah well we can cheer you on and you can rant at us when you're stress and we can bring you chocolate.'' Deryn said back

''Chocolate, I like chocolate.'' Quinn replied with a smile.

Deryn nodded.

The two girls walked back to the stairs Quinn letting Deryn go up to the room first so she could talk to Nic in private.

Something that Deryn appreciated.

When Deryn reached the room she slowly opened the door, and she spotted a moody Nic sitting on the bed closest to the window reading a _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ comic.

''Hey.'' she intoned quietly

All she got was a nod.

 _Ok then._

Deryn walked further into the room, and sat on the corner of the bed farthest from Nic.

''I'm sorry I ran off without letting you know where I was going. I know that I should've it's just I got attached to Nikki and Timmy I mean I couldn't help but be reminded of Toby and Tasha when I saw them and...'''

Nic looked up at this point.

''Well, I don't know their ten, they like to climb trees and use BB-guns and play fort and hide and seek and hate cleaning their room. Tasha and Toby, Tasha did my hair everyday when I went to school when she was ten. Toby packed my lunch and they walked us all to school. They didn't do ten year old things. I just wondered what they would've been like you know? If they had got to be normal.'' added Deryn

''And then I don't know we got into that stupid argument and I know I shouldn't have said that I was just angry and I wanted to hurt you. And that's not right so I'm sorry.'' she finished.

Nic sighed deeply.

''I know it's just I can't believe we're still here.''

''Hey, we'll figure it out together. Quinn's like a genius and I'm kind of awesome and you're like half awesome.'' Deryn responded smiling

''Yeah and half what else?''

''Goofball of course?''

He threw a pillow at her which instigated a full on pillow fight that quickly escalated when Quinn joined.

It was fun and nice and Deryn was sure they looked like complete idiots but hey they didn't always get to act like goofy teenagers.

It was moments like these that she relished and treasured.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yeah, so no Paul or wolves yet! I know it's short But uh... I wanted to put something out and in this fic' I want you to really get to know the characters.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Hellomylove''dot''com: I'm glad you love it! :)**


	7. Ch Goodbye

I never thought I do this, ever. I don't want to be all dramatic and prolonging so in short: I'm deleting my account BUT I want to put up stories for adoption. This is all kind of sucks and I'm sorry, because I feel like I let you(readers) down and I hate letting people down. But I'm entering a time in my life when I often think I need to cut some things out of my life and choose what is going to be a priority. I take on too many things too often, last semester I would come home exhausted and my mom would force me to eat sometimes because I just wanted to finish my assignments and fall asleep. I love writing and the fanfiction community is so fun. But it's time to get real, I can't right now and it's unfair to me and to anyone who is interested in reading my stories.

IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ONE OF MY STORIES:

Please message me, let me know which story(ies) you're interested in and I will transfer what needs to be transferred to you and tell you the ideas I had( you don't have to use them obviously) for the story.

Stories up for adoption:

Be my escape

Of Sirens, Kitty Kats, and Creepy Crawlers & Of Xmen, Morlocks & Brotherhoods (these must be adopted by the same author)

Embry's Tuesday

Step-Sisters breaking the stereotype

THANK YOU for always being kind and encouraging reviewers and readers, thank you for enjoying the stories I've written and just liking the same things I do and being excited with me about stories


End file.
